onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Koala
|image= |jname=コアラ |rname=''Koara'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 622 |affltion=Sun Pirates |ocupation=Slave (former); Sun Pirates guest |extra1= |jva= }} Koala is a slave who was set free by Fisher Tiger's rampage on Mariejois. Appearance When she appeared twelve years ago, Koala was a skinny girl with long, unkempt hair. She also had distinctively large and round eyes, similar to that of a koala, and was always smiling. She had on a dirty, short-sleeved collared shirt, which she wore under dark overalls and a smudge on her right cheek. Judging from the way Fisher Tiger branded her on her back, she had the mark of the Celestial Dragons on her back, which was replaced by the mark of the Sun Pirates. After a few weeks she has neat, shoulder-length hair, a white dress, and a pair of loafers. Personality Aladdin described Koala as having the lifestyle of a slave ingrained into her body, even after being set free for three years. She was very apologetic and vowed to never cry or stop working. The pirate explained that if a slave ever cried or stopped cleaning, then they would be killed. Koala seemed to consider the Sun Pirates her masters, as she asked them if she would be killed if she stopped cleaning. The pirate also said that slaves panicked constantly, even when they were by themselves, and could never trust anyone. It is unknown if Koala also became paranoid in that regard. By the time they reach her home town she genuinely liked the Fishmen and Mermen of the Sun Pirates, creating especially strong bonds with Hatchan and the Macro Pirates. She went as far as to actually hold Fisher Tiger's hands despite him trying to shake her off. History After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois, Koala escaped and fled to an island. Unfortunately, the inhabitants there had no way of returning her to her homeland. When the Sun Pirates visited there three years after she was freed, the inhabitants asked them to take the little girl home. After Koala introduced herself and thanked Tiger for freeing her, she boarded the Sun Pirates' ship. Koala was instantly met with hostility by Arlong, who hit her for being human, but was restrained by Hatchan. Tiger gave the girl the mark of the sun to cover up her slave mark. He then told the girl that she was allowed to cry if she wished and made a vow to return the little girl to her home. Koala then began to cry. The Sun Pirates were able to find an Eternal Pose for her home island, Foolshout Island. When they arrive, she bids everyone farewell, and Tiger takes her to her village. The whole town rejoices, but everyone is still afraid of Tiger. Later, she hears some strange noises. When she asks if anyone else heard them, her mother replied no. The truth was, Fisher Tiger was attacked because people from a previous island had told the Marines about the Sun Pirates. External Links * Koala - Wikipedia article about the animal she's named after and somewhat resembles. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Children Category:Slaves Category:Flashback Introduction